In Trouble With The Rafts
by FunnyTina677
Summary: A 'Hooky' parody. Expect the hooks have been replaced with rafts. Wendy learns a lesson when she is tempted to go near the rafts. Rated K plus.


It was a normal day at Gravity Falls. It was, until Stan came running through his shop.

"I saw them! I saw them, everybody! I saw them with my own eyes!" He yelled. Everyone at the shop ignored his warning.

"What's the 'them' you saw, Stan?" Wendy asked.

"The rafts, my girl. The rafts!"

"Well then, why are you freaking out about them?"

"It's because the rafts... grab you by your pants! And pull you way up high," Stan grabbed a man. "And higher, and higher, and higher until you're up to the surface gasping for clean air! And then they hurt you, then they eat you, or worse!"

Wendy breathed hastily. "What could be worse than that?!"

"They sell you into slavery!"

Wendy was shocked and hid. "I don't want to go there."

"Then don't go near the rafts. Now get back to work."

"Alright, Stan."

The next day...

Wendy and Tambry hung out after Wendy was off work.

"Hey, there's a boat shop. Let's go there!" Tambry said.

"Ummm...Tambry, there is something I have to tell you."

"You worry too much. These boats must be on sale."

"Don't touch those rafts!" Wendy warned.

"Wait a minute. Stan warned you about the rafts?"

"Yes, he certainly did warn me about those rafts."

"Let's test them out to see if they are dangerous."

They tested out the rafts. They hopped on and jumped from them.

"This is more fun than working at the shop."

Wendy and Tambry have a great time. Until Stan came to see what's up.

"What's going on here?" Stan asked.

"Ummm...nothing." Wendy said.

"I told you not to go near those rafts! They're dangerous!"

"I know, but Tambry said-"

"I don't care what Tambry said. Now listen to me."

"Yes sir." Wendy and Tambry said.

"I need a Gravity Falls promise. Repeat after me. 'Wood, Wood. Near the rafts will never go.'"

"'Wood, Wood. Near the rafts will never go.'"

One of the rafts struck Stan's behind.

"Ow! Mother of Trees! Fire on the scene!"

"'Ow! Mother of Trees! Fire on the scene!'"

"Thank goodness. Let's go."

The next day, Wendy and Tambry followed Stan's warning. But on the way home, they ran into the rafts.

"Dang it! I thought we lost those rafts!" Wendy said.

"Wendy, stop worrying and let's go on them."

Tambry got on a raft. Soon after hopping on, she got taken up into the air.

"Wendy! I should've have listened to you and Stan!" Tambry yelled as she was taken.

"Tambry!" Wendy started to cry.

Wendy toughen up and hopped on the raft.

Inside Stan's store, Dipper and some of his friends were being served.

"Here you go, Dipper and friends. Crackers and water for all of you."

"Gee, thanks uncle Stan." Dipper said.

"Just leave a tip for old uncle Stan."

Wendy summoned Stan.

"I need your help." She whispered as she was only in her underwear.

"Wendy, you're two minutes late. What got you holding up?"

"Well...Tambry and I have gotten near those rafts."

"Didn't I tell you not to near those rafts?"

"Of course not." The raft took her.

"I mean not exactly." The raft took her again.

"I mean yes! Yes, I admit it!" Wendy said. And she cried.

"Yes, Mr. Stan. I'm on the raft."

"Hmmm...That's pretty tight."

"What are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing to do," Stan hung up a 'Help Wanted' sign. Wendy looked at it in stock. "I'm sorry."

"No, Mr. Stan! I'll listen! I promise!"

The raft took her and Wendy held on to a tree.

"Please save me, Mr. Stan! I promise I'll be good!"

The raft took her underwear away. Wendy sighed in relief.

She banged on the store door and Dipper and his friends saw *Ahem* her everything.

"Oh no," The boys and girls giggled. "It's naked Wendy!"

Wendy screamed. Dipper and his friends continued giggling.

Manly Dan and Stan are seen with a projector.

"That was great, Manly Dan. Do you think Wendy learned her lesson?"

"Oh, she will remember this for a long time. Not me."

Dan and Stan laughed as Wendy ran home covering up.

Tambry was later found lying on the street wearing handcuffs.

"Hello? Can someone free me from those handcuffs?"


End file.
